


can i be close to you?

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, they cuddle. thats the fic rly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21947086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dorothea, Edelgard, and late nights.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Edelgard von Hresvelg
Comments: 5
Kudos: 76
Collections: Anonymous





	can i be close to you?

**Author's Note:**

> this is a christmas gift to someone very dear to me !! merry christmas <3

When Edelgard awakes, it’s to Dorothea’s comforting warmth pressed against her back, her breath tickling Edelgard’s neck; it’s the slow, gentle kind of awakening, a far cry from the nightmares she normally wakes up to. Moonlight filters through the extravagantly large windows, and if Edelgard cranes her neck enough, she can make out Dorothea’s face, illuminated ever so slightly, her features relaxed and peaceful. In her sleep, Dorothea snuggles closer and drapes an arm across her girlfriend’s frame. 

After some time, Edelgard shifts, slowly, carefully, so that Dorothea might remain asleep, especially when she looked so peaceful - she sits up, slipping out of bed. Peace seems almost entirely foreign to Edelgard; in some way or another, for her whole life she’d never been allowed the luxury of it, and now that she had it, she found herself restless. Perhaps she’d read, she thought, and pass the time until her mind and body quieted enough to allow her to sleep again. 

“Edelgard?” Dorothea’s voice breaks the room’s silence by the time Edelgard is halfway across the room. 

“Did I wake you?” Edelgard asks, genuinely concerned; there was a tenderness in her that Dorothea brought out so easily.

Dorothea hums softly, rolling over to face Edelgard, who stands at the bookshelf in their room. “Come back to bed, Edie. It’s still late, hm?”

Edelgard nods silently, turning away from where she’d been gazing at the spines of the books, their titles hardly legible in the moonlight. She crawls back into bed, settling under the covers and turning to face Dorothea. Their hands find each other, fingers intertwining; Dorothea always had found it endearing how small Edelgard’s hands were. Her hands were slightly, although noticeably calloused, from years upon years of wielding a weapon, of which there was no true need for anymore. Their lips meet, slowly, lazily. They had no reason to rush, after all. When they pull apart, Dorothea smiles warmly; Edelgard can’t help but return the smile. 

As Edelgard scoots closer, she rests her head on the other woman’s chest, her heartbeat echoing soothingly in Edelgard’s ears. As she does, Dorothea rests her chin on top of her head, enveloping Edelgard in warmth. It felt safe. Edelgard presses her body closer, seeking that comfort silently. Dorothea always smelled slightly of lavender, Edelgard noticed, not for the first time.

There isn't a need for words, not now; not when Edelgard feels more content and at peace than ever. 

Dorothea hums a tune softly; Edelgard can’t quite place the melody, familiar as it may be to her, but it’s enough to relax her back to feeling sedate, enough to close her eyes. 

In the morning, they’d have matters to tend to, diplomatic relations to be maintained, meetings to attend. For now, however, it was simply enough for them to be, to exist in the moment. 

As Edelgard finally falls back asleep, Dorothea presses a kiss to her temple.


End file.
